Dimension Love
by Sabre Cat
Summary: Sabretooth falls in love with a girl thats fall on him. This is my first fanfiction, so go easy on my!
1. Dimension Jumping

Chapter 1  
Dimension Jumping  
Crystal was a nice girl to be around. However, she likes to read comics left and right. Therefore, her friends give her the nickname Sabre Cat. Then one day she was walking to one of her friend's house, from the comic book shore, with a new X-man comic book in hers books. She what to that one friend's house to show them that reading was fun to do. However, she was looking at hers a book on Cat over the Years. When she fell out of her dimension, leaned in the X-men dimension. She lands on top of Sabretooth, but she was unconscious, when he looks at her. He picks her up takes her in his log cabin, to wait to see if she wakes up.  
  
He was waiting for two whole minutes, when he looks down and saw her stuff on his floor. He picks the book up and goes throw it, when he sees the comic book. "What is this about?" Victor thought, as he read the name of the comic. It was a comic with him in it and all the X-men too. His tried to make since out of it, when a photo drops down from the comic. It was a photo of him, he turn it around to the back. He was puzzled to find out that she is like him. She is weird, he thought. Why is this woman in love with me? Sabretooth asked out loud, as the comic book hit the floor.  
  
The books on Cats over the Years fell open to the cover. This book goes to Sabre Cat. "Sabre Cat is her nickname". Sabretooth said, as Crystal woke up. "Where I am?" Crystal asked, as Sabretooth look at her. "You're Sabretooth! In addition, I am out of here." Crystal said, as she got up off Victor's bed. "No you did not." Victor said, as he grabs her. You need to answer this for me. Victor said, as Crystal look at him.  
  
Why are you in love with me? Victor asked, as Crystal glare at him. One, I am not in love with you. Sound, I resected you. Crystal said, as Victor smells her. You small good, Victor said. Thanks, I think, Crystal said. Victor hands went up under Crystal shirt. "Hey, that's not yours." Crystal said, as she tied to get out of Sabretooth hands. Crystal was about to kick him, when Victor touches her in away no one has. Crystal relaxes, as Victor moves to her bra and unhooks it.  
  
Then he touches her breasts. "Those are mines, Crystal worn him." But he did not stop, and Crystal was to relax to stop him. Why do you resect me? Victor asked, as he kisses her neck. I have been thought the same pain as you have. Crystal said, as Victor bites her. How is your life the same as my life? Victor asked, as he moves to bite her again. I was throne around, beaten up and some times I in up in the hospitable. Crystal said, as Victor small her again.  
  
"Why should I like you live?" Victor asked, as he pulls her shirt off. "Well are you having fun with me right now, and I can find out why Logan left you and whet to the X-men." Crystal said, as Victor turns her around. "I do not went to know that, Victor said." Victor picks her up and lay her down on his bed. Then he what down and unzip her paints and takes them off. Then he pulls off what was left on off. Please do not do what I am thinking you going to do! Crystal begged, as Victor comes to her ear. I do any thing I what to do. Victor said, as he moves to stop her from moving.  
  
"I like to know if you can show me how to be nice?" Victor asked, as he looks at her. "Its not you at all, and I like guys that do what they what to do." Crystal said, as Victor kisses her on the mouth. Some how Crystal got Victor's shirt off of him. Victor just late her hands roam on his upper body. Crystal just let him lead. 


	2. Love Start To Grow

Chapter 2  
  
Love start to Grow  
  
They both went to sleep at the same time. But Crystal woke up before Victor did. Crystal thought that she could get out of Victor's arms and run for the door. But Victor hade her and would not let go. "Next time I get a new comic book on real life. If I ever get out of here." Crystal thought, as Victor woke up. "I see you were up before I am." Victor said, as Crystal look away from him. "Just live me alone please!" Crystal asked, as Victor got mad. "If I was you I will look at me." Victor said, as Crystal shiver at Victor's worlds. "I well same day, Crystal said." "By then you be dead." Victor said, as he's nails dug in to Crystal skinned. "You may hurt me, but I not may look at you any more." Crystal said, as Victor turns her around. "You will look at me, or no food!" Victor said, as Crystal looks away.  
  
"I may staves to death, or die from you closure. But one thing will stay, and it's that I will triad up people that dish you." Crystal said, as Victor glared in to her eyes. "You do like me, as guy that needs help with his love life." Victor said, as Crystal looks away again. "I think she is shy." Victor thought, as he looks down. "Have you date before?" Victor asked, as Crystal looks at him funny. "Yes, I have date before, but he dumped me for one of my so-called friends." Crystal said, as Victor hugs her.  
  
"So you where in love with other pension than, Victor asked?" "But he hurt you and you left him in the dark." Victor said, as Crystal smirks a bit. "No he dumped me, before I dumped him. I did love him, but he was in deep love with my friends." Crystal said, as Victor let her go. "So have you been kissed him before that?" Victor asked, as Crystal shake her had no. "So you do not what to stay with me then." Victor said, as Crystal look at him. "If you what me to, Crystal said." Victor grabs her clothing and hands it to her, then what to his bathroom. Crystal put her clothing on, and whets to start breakfast. When Victor came out of his bathroom, he smells eggs and bacon cocking. "I hop you like eggs and bacon Victor?" Crystal asked, as he comes in.  
  
"I do like eggs and bacon; it's too hard to cook up in this climate." Victor said, as Crystal gave him his plate of food. "I do know how to cook in this climate." Crystal said, as Victor starts to eat. Victor wanted to know how she ended up here. "How did you get to my place?" Victor asked, as Crystal looked up at him. "I was on my way to one of my friend's house, I hit my head on some thing, and I wake up in your bed." Crystal said, as Victor eats some more.  
  
"I know I should not whet to that friend's house. But I whetted to show off the new comic book to her. "Because she's not an X-men fan, and she says, X-men are dumb and I need to get a life". Crystal said, as she starts to cry. And that not the bad part, she's has dogs that can eat me up. And she sends them after me. Crystal adds, as Victor looks at her. "Why is she your friend?" Victor asked, as Crystal look at him. "She's my stepmother friend daughter and I have to deal with it." Crystal said, as Victor walks over to her. "I am sorry that I asked you that, Victor said." "I will some day get her." Crystal said, as she stops crying. Any ways she cannot find me here, because she's dump to find me. Crystal adds, as Victor smirks at her. "I think this may be start of a good think, Victor thought." 


	3. Logan Meet Crystal

Chapter 3  
Logan Meets Crystal  
  
Victor walks outside to see if any one was out there. But Crystal was cleaning up the breakfast mess. Logan was there but out of small and shit rag. Victor gave up and walks back inside to see what Crystal was doing. He looks at Crystal as she finishes the dishes. "She looks so good." Victor thought, as Crystal turned around. Where you there the howl time? Crystal asked, as he walked up to her. "Just got in, Victor said." Logan was looking though the front window, to see what Victor was up to.  
  
"He catches a good looking girl, Logan thought." "I was going to fight him, but now I have to save that good-looking girl." Logan said, as he moves away. Victor hard Logan leaving. "You did not need to do the dishes." Victor said, as he grabs her. "Well I made the mess, so I cleaned it up." Crystal said, as Victor picks her up. Than he kisses she and Crystal close her eyes, as they got deeper in the kiss. When Victor stops kissing her, Crystal opens her eyes. "What have you ever been kissing before?" Victor asked, as Crystal shake her had no. "This is my first time to be kiss by any one, Crystal said." "Is it ok to take a nap here on your bed?" Crystal asked as Victor nodded his head yes. Crystal whet to sleep fast, Victor wait outside to see if Logan was there still.  
  
Crystal's dream....  
  
Victor laid her outside, too let her go. "You need to go away from here, before you get killed." Victor said, as Crystal look at him then at the trees. "But I have no where to go, Crystal said." "Go away from here and do not look back." Victor said, as Crystal starts to walk away. Crystal walked for two hours, and stop to catch her breath. But some one was right behind her. Logan grabs her as she looks to go next. "Hey, let go of me!" Crystal screamed, as Logan drags her to a tree.  
  
"Why where you with Sabretooth?" Logan asked, as Crystal kicks him. "I fell on top of him." Crystal said, as Logan recovers from her kick. "Then why are you staying with him?" Logan asked, as Crystal start to run away from him. "Hey, come back here!" Logan screams, as Crystal runs faster then his going. Logan founds her shine, but Crystal was to fast for him to catch up. Victor head Crystal screamed and what to find her. Victor found her catching her breath. Logan found her to, and run to get her. But Victor picks her up and ran, as Logan stop to look at them.  
  
"What's up with that?" Logan asked, as Victor looks back. "Victor why is Logan here?" Crystal asked, as she wakes up from her dream. Crystal looks around for Victor. Victor was still looking around for Logan. "Logan I know, you're here, and I can smell you." Victor said, as he what around his cabin. Victor stops when he head Crystal up and going around his home. Crystal went outside to look for Victor, and Logan grabs her.  
  
"Now call Sabretooth to you." Logan said, as his tighten on his grip on Crystal. "Are you going to make me or not?" Crystal asked, as Logan clews come out. "I think you need to get away from her." Victor said, as he came around the corer of his house. Logan pushes Crystal down on the floor of Victor's pouch. "Hey, easy with me. Ok?" Crystal said, as Victor looks at Logan.  
  
Logan made the first move, but he falls down to the ground. Because Crystal trips him, when Logan got up Victor garbed him. "Next time you come round here, I am going to kill you." Victor said, as he throws Logan out. Victor watches as Logan leaves. "Why did you late Logan goes for?" Crystal asked, as she got up. "So you will not get hurt." Victor said, as he went inside his house. Crystal stays outside, as it started to rain. Victor watches her, as she watches the rain come down. 


	4. Crystal's Love

Chapter 4  
  
Crystal's Love  
  
Crystal came in as soon as the rain picked up its pace. "About time you came in here." Victor said, as he looked at her. "Well the rain was coming down and I got bored." Crystal said, as Victor got up. Victor looked at Crystal, as lighting flashed though the sky. Crystal and Victor sat down at the same time. Victor grabbed Crystal, causing her to fall down onto his lap. When Crystal looked up into Victor's eyes. She saw that Victor was a very good looking man from what she now saw.  
  
Victor looked down, to see Crystal blushing. "Why are you blushing, Crystal?" Victor asked, as Crystal looked back at him. "Well I was looking at you. When I noticed that my heart was pointing me to a guy I love right now." Crystal said, as Victor eyes looks deeper into hers eyes. Victor helped her to sit up straight so to be able to kiss her. And this time Crystal kissed him back. Victor was amazed on how good of a kisser she was. Somehow Crystal touched Victor's face, without her getting hurt. Victor touched her face were having fun with it. However, the lights went out, and they stopped. Victor could see in the dark, but Crystal could not. Victor lead her to his bed, as the storm grew worse. Good thing the lights were out, because Victor was worried about Crystal. "I haven't been in Canada when it was stormy." Crystal said, as she put her head on Victor's chest.   
  
The thunder shook the cabin as Victor covered his ears; Crystal buried her head deeper into his chest. When it was all over, Victor kissed her again. Victor pulled Crystal's clothing off and Crystal did the same to his clothing. They went to sleep fast, and Crystal was in Victor's arms where she felt safe, and Victor's love for her was so great.  
  
Victor pulled the covers up on Crystal and him, so they could stay warm. But Crystal got hot and protested in her sleep. Victor pulled them down a bit. Crystal turned around to face Victor in the night, and laid her head on his chest. They fell off on Crystal's sides of the bed, and Crystal landed on bottom of the pile. "Ouch!" Crystal yelled, as Victor woke up. "Sorry about that!" Victor said, as Crystal wrapped her legs around his thighs. "It's ok Victor!" Crystal said, as Victor looked down her. Then Crystal's arms found their way around his neck, so he can get off the floor. Victor got off the floor and went back to bed.  
  
Victor went in farther, as he kissed her, and whispered softly in her ear. "I love you." "I love you too!" Crystal said, as they played. When the sun came out, they went back to sleep. Victor woke up to see that the day was all most over. "Crystal, want to get up?" Victor asked, as Crystal opened her eyes. "I guess so." Crystal answered, as Victor got up. "Crystal stay in bed, so I can get you some clothing." Victor said, as he ran to an other room. Crystal watched as clothing flew though the air.  
  
Victor found some old clothing. "It may be too big on her, but it will have to do till we can go to town." Victor said, as he came out from the room his was in. "Thanks Victor!" Crystal cried, as Victor gave her the clothing. "Your welcome." Victor said, as he went back to found some bottom to go with the tops. All of Victor's pants were way too big for Crystal to wear. "I hope these fit Crystal", Victor thought. "Crystal I found some more tops and bottoms." Victor said, as he walked out. Crystal was still in bed. Victor handed her the clothing and kissed her. Crystal smiled and took the clothes as she walked to Victor's bathroom.  
  
When Crystal came out, she was wearing the clothing Victor gave her to wear. "They fit like a dream." Crystal said, as Victor looked her up and down. Victor was glad that the clothes fitted her. Now the X-men were on vacation. In addition, that's why Logan was up at Victor's cabin. Now Logan went to join the X-men at the beach. Victor took Crystal to the stores in Canada that were near his cabin. Crystal shopped for clothing that was not too much. Even Victor pouted that some of the clothes that cost too much, but he brought them away just because he loved her. 


	5. Crystal's Big News

Chapter 5 Crystal=s Big News  
  
A month and a week later Crystal was doing the dishes. She was doing fine, but then she starts to get light head. Crystal stops the water and sits down. Victor was outside, and heard the water stop. He went inside to what was up. A Crystals are you ok? Victor asked, as he walked into the kitchen. A Yes, but I got a litter light head, that=s all. Crystal said, as Victor put his hand on her forehead. ADo you feel all right, but you are pail in the face. Victor said, as he rubs her back. A I just got light head, that=s all Victor. Crystal said, as Victor kisses her.  
  
Crystal just looks at Victor, as he helps her up. You are to kind. Crystal said, as Victor helps her to the skink. A Will I worry about you. Victor said, as he left to go back outside. Crystal finch the dishes and went outside to watch Victor looked around. What on earth are you looking for, Victor? Crystal asked, as Victor looks up at her. AA Making sours no one is near by. Victor said, as a deer comes out from the bushes. The deer looks at Victor and then at Crystal, then it walked up to Crystal. Crystal pats the deer, as Victor tries to fighters out why the deer likes Crystal. You need to go home litter one deer. Crystal said, as the deer runs back in the bushes.  
  
"You have away with animals Crystal. Victor said, as he sits next to her. A Will I did spend time at the zoos. Crystal said, as Victor=s hand grabs hers. A Why do you not talk about your life much, Victor asked? A Will I do not what to brood you with it. Crystal said, as she led her head on Victor shoulders. AIt cannot be that brooding, Victor said. A Well it was, until I meet you, Crystal said. Victor just looks at her as she looked at the trees. A Why do you think your life was brooding for? Victor asked, as Crystal laughed at him. ABecause I spend must of my time studying and talking to friends or working at my pet store. Crystal said, Victor start to rub her hands. A Any ways I liken it here. Crystal said, as Victor looked at his hands. Victor late Crystal goes to sleep as the sun went down. Then he slowly picks her up and carries her to his bed.  
  
A I guess I need to go to bed too. Victor thought, as he got in his bed. Then Victor grabs Crystal up in his arms. He went to sleep and dreamed of his life with Crystal. Crystal work up with a stomach act, and Victor made a mad dash to the bathroom. AVictor are you ok in there? Crystal asked, as Victor starts to throw up his lunch. AI don=t know, but this is my first time I have throw up my lunch. Victor said, as Crystal went to his side. A Are you coming down with some thing Victor? Crystal asked, as she rub Victor=s back. Victor stops throwing up. AI never gets sick and throws up before. Victor said, as he clone up. AWell you may have catch a new virus then, Crystal said. AI hop not, because I don=t went you sick. Victor said, as Crystal and he went back to bed. AI had a stomach act, before you throw up. Crystal said, as Victor stop her and looked at her. AIt could be that you are preagint. Victor said, as Crystal got pail. AIt can=t be that, because we didn't=t do it. Crystal said, as Victor find out that it was her first time having sex. You forgot about the one night, when we fell off the bed? Victor asked, as Crystal hit herself.  
  
ANo! But I thought that it not get preagint from it. Crystal said, as Victor trued her around. AWe can go see a doctor about it in the morning. Victor said, as he wrap the tears off Crystal=s face. You are right about that. Crystal said, as she went back to sleep, and Victor stay awake. Victor went to sleep three hours after Crystal went to sleep. The morning shame to come to fast. The X-men was confused about, who she was, how did she get their Sabretooth? But Logan was lazy to help them to find out. And he did not care how she was ether.  
  
Victor was on the floor when he wakes up. He got up off the floor, looks at Crystal and how was still a sleep. A I guess I did some thing to cause her to kick me out of my bed. Victor thought, as Crystal rolled over. AHey there sleepily head. Crystal said, as Victor looked her funny. A I see you are up too, so then less go see the what=s up with us. Victor said, as Crystal rolled her eyes at him.  
  
A But Victor I need to get some more sleep. Crystal said, as Victor gave in to her. AWe can sleep for an hour or two. Victor said, as he got back in to bed. Crystal got up in an hour, and look at Victor. Victor wakes up to see Crystal looking at him. A What to get up now? Victor asked, as Crystal shake her head yes. Victor helps Crystal out of bed and into the bathroom. Crystal was about to get into the shower when Victor help her in it. A Victor I can take a shower with out your help. Crystal said, as Victor just helps her watch her body. ANo! I will help you with this part, Victor said. See Victor got a good waif of her and knows what was going on. A Crystal you are preagint with my child. Victor said as, Crystal hit him. A But how can I be preagint with your child? Crystal asked, as Victor start to laugh at her. AIt was the night we fall out of bed, Victor said. A Will then we needs to start to get clothing then. Crystal said, as Victor hand=s went down to Crystal=s breasts.  
  
Slowly Victor bait down and bit lightly on Crystal=s neck. Wow Victor! That=s fills so good to have you in here with me. Crystal said, as Victor kisses her. Victor helps her out the shower and into her cloths. Crystal turn around to talk, but was cut off by Victor=s heads. A Do not say a word. Victor said, as his rubes his nose on hers. Victor takes out his new red car, helps her into the red car and drove off to the mall. At the mall they got some new stuff for the baby and for Crystal. AVictor can we sit down for a pit? Crystal asked, as the mall fill up with people. AYes we can shines we started early this morning. Victor said, as they sit down. A Crystal you are taking this well. Victor said, as he takes Crystal=s hands and kisses them. A Well I had one friend tried to have two babies and lost one. Crystal said, as they notice that the men where out shopping. They got what they need and went back to Victor=s car, and went back home.  
  
Victor helps Crystal in the house, even if she could walk fine. AVictor I can walk all by myself. Crystal said, as Victor put her down on his bed. AI wanted you to be comfortable as passable. Victor said, as he got in bed too. All day Victor keeps Crystal in bed and play with her. 


End file.
